


Sloppy Evenings

by AliveArsenic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Xenobiology, also the disciple is like, and it's cool, first ot3, they're all a big quadrant-flipping mess, those are my bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveArsenic/pseuds/AliveArsenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quadrants aren't as strict and square as people say. Everything flips, everything evolves. For example, this morning, you thought you could never feel redder for your beloved - but right now, with her bulge forced deep in your mouth, and your more-or-less-constant-palefriend's hands on her chest, the spades you throw her are as black as midnight on a moonless night.<br/>That's the beauty of change for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy Evenings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchlessvermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlessvermillion/gifts).



> (this work is also titled : When Mom Isn't Home)
> 
> Hola amigo/a ! I'm glad I could fulfill one of your prompts ! This prompt about Psii, Disciple and the Signless being a huge quadrant-flipping mess really got me. I wanted to draw a threesome for quite a long time now and I'm glad you gave me this chance ! Your other prompts were also super cool and I'd love to fill them as well.   
> Anyways, thank you again, I hope you'll have a great day !!

[ ](http://www.hostingpics.net)

 

(sorry about the mistakes, I'm not English so the language's always a bit tricky for me, but I wanted to write a couple of paragraphs because I felt like a drawing wasn't really enough ^^')

 

You're still not used to this.

You're not specifically talking about the flips, the changes - Meulin calls it a waltz, twirling around on the great board of troll romance, changing colours with every step and feeling them with the same aching intensity as if you were born for this quadrant. It's been a couple of perigrees now, you know it happens, sometimes, with some people, even with two people at once (because even though Tuna is almost constantly bone-tied with you - pale as the faceless stones, pale as the fishtrolls' fangs, paler than sweat and tears - you can't seem to help the pale shade red, sometimes).

You know it happens. It's not about the feelings. It's about what you do with them. It's only been a couple of weeks.

Mom is outside, she's gone to enjoy the Alternian sun that only she can appreciate. You don't know when she'll come back and somehow, this makes it all more... Exciting. Urgh. _Weird_.

It's always Meulin who initiates this kind of stuff. In the middle of the day, she wakes you up, and you can already tell what she wants before she tells it, because the smell is so strong, and well - it's not like you didn't want to sleep, but Mituna is also waking up, groaning and asking what the everloving fuck is going on, and it's hard to think about something else.

What happens next, even you don't really know. It's all pretty messy and confusing ; sometimes you both lavish your palefriend with attention and you watch him break apart, not the bad kind of breaking, the I-Had-To-Use-My-Psiionics-To-Escape-A-Certain-Death kind of breaking, but the good kind, the right kind ; sometimes Meulin stands between you and Mituna, fierce and royal, with a fanged smile and hair everywhere ; sometimes you end up being in the middle of all of this fuckery and it's always the weirdest and most perfect thing you've ever done, because your head tingles with the feeling that this is right, right, so so _right_ God -

Right now, Meulin is here, and she kisses you, hard and deep and full of teeth that you can feel on your lips. The taste of blood makes you shiver. You can feel her smiling and purring, and somewhere, the hand of Mituna is on your neck, warm and reassuring. You're almost overwhelmed : that's what you said about not being used to all of this.

(but god, you want to be, because in this hellish, pathetic attempt at a world, there are proofs that it's not as bad as it seems, and this is one of them - you love them both _so much_ \- ) 

Meulin has her hands in your hair now. Her lips are glistening and a lazy smile lingers on her fangs.

\- How about you get this neverclosing mouth to work, my blood-and-heart ? she purrs, and she said it with so much sarcasm, so much contempt that you feel the tingle of blackness in your stomach.

You're about to retort something when her hands push you downwards and all you can feel is the warmness of her bulge pressing against your mouth, and you hardly have time to sigh, the tip is already on your tongue and you get to work.

(When she hisses something about your teeth and you say it was an accident, it may be a lie.)

 

((sorry it must have been terrible to read))


End file.
